<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'R' by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309940">'R'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read notes... carefully or not, 'cause well... spoilers...</p><p> </p><p>THE NOTE IS LONGER THAN THE CHAPTER! XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [71]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One and Only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm keeping the original note- a time when I didn't get much traffic so wrote it out without care- although it was based on another fanfiction at the time. This was the first time I wrote something based on another person's fanfiction and had been nervous about posting it at the time: rereading I think it could have stood alone from the fanfiction I was thinking of because this went in a completely different direction- spoilers below.</p><p>I also think I took something out after I actually did had a comment on this story... to that person. Sorry about that. It was a joke and I honestly thought no one would read the notes. </p><p> </p><p>XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX XD ~ DX</p><p> </p><p>*Should warn ya now, I gave up on writing this story, but instead of deleting it, what I got I'm posting. So please enjoy what I have. &lt;--- oh no. here we go again...</p><p> </p><p>*I began writing with the intent of not posting it, I actually write a lot of stories which may never be posted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*So this idea came about when I was rereading a couple of Sans slash Papyrus stories- which are 'Lemon' fics. So just to warn ya if you want to know more. I'll write the story title and its author down below... be warned! Again, it's lemon. ...mature... mind the tags there...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*are you reading this? do ya like chocolate mug cakes?</p><p>*help. i'm a zombie.</p><p>*I'm going to explain the outline of the story I was thinking when I wrote this; that's the spoilers. So skip...? I don't know... I was not planning on posting this.</p><p>*if ya read this far into this, then ya must know by now I like reincarnation fic, RGP fics, reuniting fics, time travel fics, world hoppers fics... so after all this time, my 'tales of the unexpected' are showing patterns.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*...</p><p> </p><p>*...</p><p>*.</p><p> </p><p>* the end.</p><p> </p><p>* I also want to know how long this can go on for and how it looks if I post this XD</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*So. basically. The stories. I sure hope the author never sees this rot... I think only three persons read my stuff so it's fine... I think...</p><p>*titles: 'For An Everlast Smile' and 'Lost but Not Forgotten'</p><p>*broke my heart these did.</p><p>* alright...Outlines (spoilers for the story it's based on): Sans is unhappy. While trying to help Papyrus, however, he gave the impression that he loved Sans in a romantic way or Sans thought that was what he was talking about. Papyrus did not have the heart to tell Sans he was wrong began dating him. A lot of misunderstandings happen. And like I mentioned countless times. Lemon. It all comes out and Sans is upset, Papyrus is upset. Everyone is set up. Papyrus tells Sans he has fallen in love with him for real. Sans told Papyrus about the resets. Chara comes and dusts the world. A reset. Sans makes a mistake. Leading to Papyrus falling in love with Mettaton instead of him this time around. Sans hoped for a reset. Chara realizes this and announces there will be no more resets. I knew what was coming. I knew it and put it off for the longest time in reading the second part.</p><p>*this is when I took over... and basically I was writing whatever came to mind at the time. And of course, the things I liked started showing their ugly mugs. And it went right off the beaten track.</p><p>*no lemons here though...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*...I'm sure ya can read this without knowing about the story it's base on, or at least get an idea of what's happening.</p><p>*Enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans stares numbly down at the water rushes by his feet- he was in a shallow area, a little way away and around him was the deeper parts so there was anymon could reach him even if they tried... that was not actually right since there was a couple of raised areas under the water, but the monster would need to know about them.</p><p>The skeleton turns his empty eye sockets towards the path, there was no one.</p><p> </p><p>No one would come to save him...</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't want to be saved.</p><p> </p><p>He had had enough with this life...</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up a hand he ran it at his lower right socket, he was surprised that no tears had fallen; perhaps he had none left?</p><p>Papyrus, his brother, his one and only- the monster he hoped to spend his existence with, was gone. Well... he was still alive, but the memories of them there gone and because of one mistake on his part, the pattern in time changed, causing Papyrus and Mettaton to become mates.</p><p>He had lived these past months in agony- for the first time in his miserable life, hoping for a reset.</p><p>But the kid had confirmed after seeing his pain, that there would be no resets. They even laughed about it.</p><p>So now.</p><p> </p><p>What was the point of living, if his reason for living was gone? The child, if it can be called that after all these 'years' within resets and runs, was trying to get to Asgore's castle in order to free themselves and leaving the monsters to their fate.</p><p>A life underground.</p><p>Without hope since their hope will go with the death of the king and the loss of human souls. And monsters mourning those lost during the run.</p><p>Sans knew how it would play out. He had seen it countless times.</p><p>And he wanted no part of this life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In This Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans frowns lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Turning he sees the 'kid' hopping over the rocks under the water, trying to get to him. Their wide grin on their rosy cheeks never wavering.</p><p>Perhaps the only thing Sans and the 'child' or thing that lived within it, had in common. Was their eternal smiles.</p><p>They land on the rock mass he was standing on, humming an old tune only they both knew from their deadly dance.</p><p> </p><p>"Your brother in worrying about your Comedian." They tell him with a hint of sick joy, their red eyes seemed to shine, they waved at him with their knife, "he was running around like a 'headless' chicken."</p><p>Sans turns to face them fully and merely stared at him dully, his orbits still empty, his eternal smile forever frozen.</p><p>"He is alive if you're wondering." They go on to say, snickering loudly, "That guy has changed a bit. Grown-up? But still forgettable."</p><p> </p><p>They fell into silence. Wanting for something.</p><p> </p><p>Sans studies them carefully, by their expression, he could tell this had not happened before- because while he remembers the resets. He only remembers the overall thing, but the loads, these in-between parts. It was a little harder to remember since he only knows of the one before that, and the actions he took from the ones before that one- his dreams sometimes filled in the blanks... They had become clearer as time went on, which was not a good thing in his eyes.</p><p>They begin to hum once more, closing their eyes. But he could tell they were slightly open and they staring through their lashes at him.</p><p>In this second. In this moment of time, Sans could see another human.</p><p>In an image of his mind he sees a different human with burning red eyes, they had a green jumper with a yellow stripe and brown shorts with knee-high socks on and black boots. What stood out to him in this instance, they were crying.</p><p> </p><p>[Chara cries out for help]</p><p> </p><p>[.... but no one ca-]</p><p> </p><p>Sans held out his arms, and offer he gave them each time they showed him mercy during the genocide runs.</p><p>[Sans is sparing you]</p><p>Chara's laughter bursts from Frisk's lips.</p><p>"*these arms are not a trap. chara." Sans told him, causing them to gasp loudly and then suck inwardly sharply- it was the first them Sans had spoken to them, it was the last thing they thought he would say.</p><p> </p><p>"Sparing ME?!" Chara spat out, the white of their eyes changes to black, "THAT'S the BEST joke you have EVER told!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forbidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"*chara." Sans said still holding his arms up, his smile never fading, "let's die together."</p><p> </p><p>They jerk.</p><p> </p><p>Chara slowly raising a hand to their face, their palm covering their eye and their fingers pulling at the roots of their hair.</p><p>The grip on the knife that they held in their other hand, tighten so much that their snickers had started turning white.</p><p> </p><p>"...that is the nice-" Chara began but stopped themselves, then stained smile twitched and dropping their hand from their face, the creature within glares at him, "so? You want to sell your soul to me? In place of Asgore? Well then-"</p><p>"*nope. let's you and me. together." Sans says a little more firmly, his eyelights starting to form, "i'm tired. and you must be as well. chara. i don't want to die alone... again."</p><p>Chara wraps their arms around themselves, their teeth seemingly gritting hard.</p><p> </p><p>Then they laughed. And laughed and more laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Comedian." Chara says slowly, they turn to him fully, "That is sooo funny. I haven't laughed like this for ages! Yeah, so thanks for that."</p><p> </p><p>[Sans is sparing you]</p><p> </p><p>Chara flinched at the words appearing.</p><p> </p><p>They had not even started a battle, they realized suddenly, so in what way was Sans trying to spare them?</p><p>Chara looks to their feet. Then glances towards the skeleton, who still had his arms up, awaiting a hug, his sockets half closed in a lazy manner.</p><p>Chara felt their black soul throb, memories of their life with his brother came to mind- they had promised to die together too.</p><p>"There must be a catch!" Chara snaps suddenly as they angry causes black to ooze from their month, their skin going paler than Frisk ever had been, "you want something! And there's no way I'm going to reset! You're going to suffer! DEARLY!"</p><p>Sans says simply nothing, he was smiling at them still, it was a different kind.</p><p> </p><p>Chara steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I-" Chara says in confusion, they did not know what was happening, and they needed to listen to this new script for the next time to know what to do and say. However..., this was something- "I don't want to die alone..." the words had fallen from their lips before they realized what they were saying.</p><p>"*let's die together." Sans says looking ready to drop off to sleep at any moment.</p><p>"Together?" It was spoken a little more softly then they would have liked, "What do you want in return?" Chara asks forcefully, "I won't die with you unless you ask for something!"</p><p>"Go back a few hours. Let no dust pass ya." Sans told them, he watches their expression carefully, "I know ya always keep a save file from the start. So just a soft reset... or load? A save? It's a load off ya mind then. heh."</p><p>Chara brings up their menu. They had killed every monster in the ruins, it would such a waste of EXP to go back now...yet...</p><p>"Where do you want us to meet?" Chara asks at last, the sounded tired too now.</p><p>"*the last corridor. want to dance for a little while?" Sans asks gently, "without any lv between us."</p><p>"I would LV that." Chara says with a grin and watches in delight as Sans's grin twitches, "you better hold your end of this deal, Comedian."</p><p> </p><p>With that said Chara exited their game and goes back to their first save- with a cheeky grin, they let Frisk take control. Who fell to their knees, panic washing over them. They could not feel Chara, which meant they must have had left their body and gone to Sans.</p><p>Quickly getting to their feet, they hurry to meet Toriel in order to get a phone and ring as many monsters' numbers they could remember.</p><p>They were thankfully for Papyrus making them memorize his number since he would be the first one they would ring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sound of the Siren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans stood silently in the castle's gardens, letting the sunlight from the creaks above to soak his bones in a delightful. It always felt like taking a drink of refreshing water whenever he sunbathes, he never questioned the reasons why.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his phone ringing again.</p><p> </p><p>It was Papyrus's ringtone.</p><p> </p><p>He had been phoning all day.</p><p> </p><p>After Sans had woken up that day, he felt like he had done this- then it came rushes back just as he was about to call Papyrus and ask him to meet; so he did not know why he would be calling since he never <b>invited </b>this morning.</p><p>And he did not want to speak to his brother anyway, hearing his voice might up him give up on this strange deal and he did not want that... not when it means taking Chara out of the world completely.</p><p> </p><p>Sans frowns lightly, wonder how long it would take for them to get here. They had to get by each and every monster with mercy, or at least that was what he was hoping for. Even if they were struck down here until another seven souls came along if it might them all being alive and just him dead, then so be it.</p><p>"*welp. better go. they should be here around about now. it's been what? - sixteen hours?" Sans said to himself, sixteen hours were their shortest time they made it to the castle if they don't mess about along the way.</p><p>Sans shortcutted to his place behind the pillar and knew something was off straight away.</p><p>There were thick vines everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out into the main corridor he sees Frisk, not Chara, shaking and wrapped in vines. Slowly he walks towards them and comes to a halt a distance away.</p><p>Many muffle noises caught his attention and he turns to his left, his eyelights fade and his orbits widen at the sight. Wrapped and trapped on the pillars were his friends and brother; Papyrus's sockets widen at the sight of him and he tries harder to escape the vines that held him.</p><p> </p><p>"*what's the meaning of this?" Sans asks turning back to the tearful Frisk, "flowey are ya there?"</p><p>A break in the tiled floor in the middle of Frisk and himself caught his eye, he glances to it and the yellow flower burst from it.</p><p>"Sorry, Smiley." Flowey says shaking badly, if he was a skeleton he would no doubt be rattling, "I had to do has he said. I wouldn't- I wouldn't not to say he said! He's my brother! So you all monsters should know I couldn't say no!"</p><p>Sans nods to this.</p><p>"*alright then." Sans says dismissing the flower, who quickly ducked down, coming back up closer to Toriel and Asgore, "chara or frisk?"</p><p> </p><p>Frisk tries to tell him something, but whatever it was they could not say.</p><p>Suddenly black ooze pours from their ears, nose, eyes and mouth- they cough against the flow.</p><p> </p><p>The ooze black moves in front of them, they stood before him only a shadowy form. They clicked their gooey fingers and the vines took the shocked Frisk up and wrapped in near Toriel.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Sansy! Did ya miss me?" Chara asks their voice sounding a little different now that he did not have a body of his own.</p><p>"*like a hole in the skull." Sans said replies, remaining still at the gross sight, then blink as he realizes that with each passing second, he was becoming more humanlike.</p><p>"Before we begin," Chara said black ooze gave way to pale skin and a rosy cheek formed, a red knife came into his hands, "I just wanted to let you know, you were always my favourite."</p><p>"*wow. thanks." Sans comments dryly, "that makes me feel so much better."</p><p>"Yeah. I've always loved you Sans!" Chara laughs loudly, his red eyes blading brightly with detemination. He hold the strange blade high, it seemed to be made out of pure detemination.</p><p>Sans frowns inwardly, noting that they said 'loved' not 'LVed'.</p><p>"*sure. i've always had a place in my ribs for ya too." Sans tells him, tracing the old would-be scar.</p><p>The two smilers grin at each other their eternal smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"*<em>its</em><strong>It's</strong> <em>a</em><strong>A</strong> <em>beautiful</em><strong>Beautiful</strong> <em>day</em><strong>Day</strong> <em>outside</em><strong>Outside</strong>," The pair say in one voice matching word for word, "<em>birds</em><strong>Birds</strong> <em>are</em><strong>Are</strong> <em>singing</em><strong>Singing</strong>. <em>flowers</em>Flower <em>are</em><strong>Are</strong> <em>blooming</em><strong>Blooming</strong>. <em>on</em><strong>On</strong> <em>days</em><strong>Days</strong> <em>like</em><strong>Like</strong> <em>these</em><strong>These</strong> <em>kids</em><strong>Kids</strong> <em>like</em><strong>Like</strong> <em>you</em><strong>Me</strong>."</p><p> </p><p>They both pause.</p><p> </p><p>" <em><strong>S H O U L D B E B U R N I N G I N H E L L</strong></em> "</p><p>Sans's soul battle music began to fill the whole corridor.</p><p> </p><p>Their last dance had begun.</p><p>Sans never spoke through his rounds, wanting to get on with it, he tries not to look at the monsters he cared about stuck on the pilliars, knowing Chara wanted a reaction from him.</p><p>And when it came to the end.</p><p>Sans raises his arms as awaiting an embrace.</p><p> </p><p>"*chara. let's die together." Sans asks softly, sweat ran down his skull, his breath came out in short pants.</p><p>"Yes!" Chara agrees with a mad glint in his eye, he rushes at Sans knife ready for his final attack, and as he slashed downwards, he felt the bones embedding into his back. As Sans fell backwards and Chara fell forwards, he went for that offered hug burying his face into the jacket when arms came around.</p><p>Sans could hear the monsters that Flowey gathered, that weed seemed to have undone the binding on their mouths- of course, his ears zeroed in on Papyrus.</p><p>'*it doesn't matter anymore...' Sans thinks as he began to dust, he opens his orbits and sees Chara melting into blackness.</p><p>The monsters fell silent when they see the white soul floating alongside a black soul that was the wrong way up, with the pointing part facing down instead of up; a human soul.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of breaking the two souls gravitated towards and circled one another- then and came together and there was a burst of red and blue. The two tips of the souls fused toward and began to spin. The pair came to a stop and they were sidewards, almost like butterfly wings.</p><p>Redish black corrupted white- blueish white fills the black.</p><p>The dust on the ground turns into a small tornado, forming bones, then the black ooze encased the bones.</p><p>The new creature stood, with their strange soul burning brightly on full display for all to see.</p><p> </p><p>It was Chara. An older looking Chara.</p><p> </p><p>The skin was the colour of bones, hair blacker than black; which was not shoulder length, but cut close to the skull- right human-looking eye was right with hollowness around it, the same hollow was in the left, but it glowed blue. The human creature was the same size as Sans, wore that jacket in place of that white jumper was a green one, it had a yellow rim around the bottom. It was a mix between Sans's jogger pants and Chara's old shorts on the lower parts- for socks, he had two pair on, Chara's knee high ones and Sans's ankle white ones. For footwear, it was an odd cross between a slipper and a boot, with the underside being bootlike and the top slipperlike.</p><p>Lips curl back, stretching widen, showing off a set of 'Sans' teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The creature turns and walks to the monsters. The odd soul had no gone into his chest up remained in front for all to see; he could no care less.</p><p>"*Well! That was fun!" He laughs at them, they stare at him in almost disbelief, "What? Did you not enjoy the show?"</p><p> </p><p>Flowey pops up, smiling weakly at him.</p><p>He smiles back, "*Don't worry lil' bro, ya big brother ain't forgotten ya."</p><p>The flower lets go of Frisk who held to the ground and races to him, calling out Sans's name.</p><p>"*Heh hehehe! There's no Sans!" He laughs at the crying child, he looks down at the fear in their eyes, feeling great at that, this was their fault, to begin with; then to rub it in some more, "Sans is dead."</p><p> </p><p>They fell to their knees sobbing loudly, between their cries they kept saying sorry over and over.</p><p>He leans over and pats their head gently.</p><p> </p><p>"*if sorry made it everything okay, we wouldn't need hell." He told them grinning madly, his blue eye flared and suddenly they floated eye level with him.</p><p>With ease he pulls their soul in front of them, it was red, a different kind of red that it had been before, almost like it had been watered down.</p><p> </p><p>"*To the barrier Azzy!" He informs the flower cheerfully, letting the little human float along as the monsters were slowly taken by the vines.</p><p>"Chara how are we going to get the six human souls?" Flowey asks as he settles the monsters in view of the human and... other humans?</p><p>"*Don't worry bro. Sans memories will show me!" He said cheerfully, making the king stare in horror, "What's wrong fluffybuns?"</p><p>The king, however, could not talk, halfway to the barrier the monster had begun to shout at them, so Flowery covered their mouths once more.</p><p>"*oh... I know! Don't worry kingy!" He said highly amused, "I'm going to break the barrier and bring your son back."</p><p> </p><p>The goat monster stilled. His eyes widen largely.</p><p> </p><p>The strange human raises his arms and as if he called, large tubes appear moves up through the flooring. The glass suddenly shatters and the human souls come zooming towards him.</p><p>He smiles brightly; Sans had been their favourite monster too, so they were more than willing to help.</p><p> </p><p>The souls seemed to be singing.</p><p> </p><p>It was an odd haunting tune.</p><p> </p><p><br/>It made him sad and a tear falls down.</p><p> </p><p>"*alright little ones." He says loudly, causing them to halt overhead, "let's die together!"</p><p> </p><p>The souls fell like shooting stars, encircling the butterfly-like soul- with a sudden brightness the souls were now on his back, coming off like a cross between butterfly wings and flower petals, each one seethrough with the colour of that soul was thickly on the tips. Each of the six souls was fused in the centre of the 'wings'.</p><p>The creature looked more human now and gained a little hight.</p><p> </p><p>"*But one more thing!" He says turning to the still floating Frisk. He took their soul in his hands and ripped it in half, their pain filled screams echoes off the walls. They fell face down on the ground.</p><p>Then using a small amount of power, he keeps both halves alive, then repairs the pairs until two little souls were there.</p><p>He sent one back into the human who was groaning in pain on the ground, then gave the flower the other half.</p><p>It was strange to watch a flower morph into a goat.</p><p> </p><p>Asriel stares in wonder at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"*hiya bro." He said to the little goat with a huge grin, "did ya miss me?"</p><p>"Chara!" Asriel cries out, jumping into his arms, "Chara!Chara!Chara!Brother..."</p><p>"*Aa! As cute as ever bro." He says with that same grin, "but ya know i'm already dead right."</p><p>Asirel pulls back with a sad nod and he quickly moves away, just as two larger goats appear- when Asriel returned, the vines had vanished.</p><p>"*ok. I'm going now." He told the two older goats who were staring at him, looking ready to reach out and hug him as well, "I've got places to be."</p><p>"MY BROTHER." A small sorrowful voice calls out to him lightly, he turns to see Papyrus standing there, looking the joint souls.</p><p>"*sorry papyrus." He says with a heavy sigh, "ya brother is no more..."</p><p>The human creature began to fly upwards before the other could say anything else, the wings on his back growing larger and larger.</p><p>"*but know this." He says staring into the skeleton's sockets, "he loved ya more than anyone in this world." he went higher never leaving Papyrus's face, "more than anymore."</p><p> </p><p>A brush of rainbow colours cracked the air, a hot white light shone brightly; it broke.</p><p> </p><p>The barrier broke.</p><p> </p><p>The monsters were free.</p><p> </p><p>At last.</p><p> </p><p>The ones during this event witnessed the creature fly off into the sky, never looking back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reincarnation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So.</p><p> </p><p>A skeleton walks through a world of white, there was a grey outline of a world around him. The only colour was himself and those around him.</p><p>Sitting on his shoulders was a little boy about four years of age, with bright Cyan coloured eyes.</p><p>Walking alongside the right side of the monster, a seemingly shy girl, with purple eyes; she was a step behind and held onto the skeleton's sleeve as they went along. She looked about eight.</p><p>Just in front of him were two children, a girl and boy, laughing together; the girl had yellow eyes, while the other had orange. They both looked around ten years old. They laughed and joked with each other, playfully pushing each other.</p><p>On the right of the skeleton and holding his hand, was a child about six, he had blue eyes, he was looking happily up at the skeleton.</p><p>Walking close to the blue-eyed boy, was a girl about ten or eleven. She had green eyes had shone with kindness, she held the little boy's other hand.</p><p>Holding the skeleton's left hand and walking a little in front of him almost pulling him along, was a boy, who seemed to be in his mid-teens; his red eyes were filled with determination.</p><p> </p><p>The strange group and chosen not to die, instead try and live after the purple-eyed girl had shared some knowledge with them. It was called Reincarnation and something only the most determined of souls could do.</p><p>They never really had a chance at life and wanted to experience it.</p><p> </p><p>However, they had decided to stick together and be reborn together.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the odd party stops.</p><p> </p><p>The whiteness clears from around them, and they came to be standing in front of a large house with a pair of humans sitting at an opening of some glass double sliding doors, they had their bare feet on the step and was leaned on each other.</p><p> </p><p>"*this is them." Sans told the children, "newly wedded couple who both want to have lots of children. but 'cause both have a few medical problems they were told that it would be hard for them to have kids. they are rich beyond compare. yet it can't buy them what they really want. so. want to help them out? they're both really nice folks."</p><p>The seven souls agree with a cheer.</p><p>"*so. according to golden locks. we have to enter the male, right." Sans says turning to the purple-eyed girl, who froze slightly, then nods firmly.</p><p>Sans walks forward and the others follow.</p><p>"*alright. let's do this as one." Sans told them with a grin, "if we could break a powerful barrier than this should be fine."</p><p> </p><p>The strange group entered the male- he leans forward with a gasp, his bistre coloured eyes flicker many different colours before he could breathe again.</p><p>Frowning he gazes to his new wife, her pink-hazel eyes blinks at him in fear. He gave her a small smile letting her know he was alright.</p><p>The couple settles once more, turning to look at the beautiful night sky that was filled with shining stars.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere else, monsters came pouring out of a mountain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>"BROTHER!" The shadow declares, he held up a hand for them to halt their movements, "SANS! BLUE MEANS STOP!"</p><p><br/>The world turns blue.</p><p> </p><p>He awoke with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Ness blinks away the dream.</p><p> </p><p>He had these dreams many times, he had no idea what they meant.</p><p> </p><p>Then frowns deeply, the human teen sat up and glances around his room; it was messy, star charts were plastered on the walls, along with other sciencey stuff.</p><p>He ran a hand through messy white hair and with both hands behind his head, he takes off the hair bit that was around his wrist and ties it up high- his hair was cut so it was short around the back, but long around his front, coming down around his jaws.</p><p>Letting his arms drop he stares around his room once more- even though he was worried, his teeth that always seemed to be showing, making it seem like he was smiling all the time.</p><p>Crawling off of the bed he grabs a blue vest off the floor and pulls it on his bare top half- which was a tight fit thanks to his fat on chest; he then glances down at the trousers he wore. He had showered before going to bed last night, so these were clean...</p><p>Standing he wanders to his bedroom door- on coming to a long corridor with many doors, he wanders towards an end with a window, there was a staircase under it.</p><p>As he reaches the top of the stairs he blinks at the large mirror that was placed there- for a split second, he thought he saw something else in his place. It went too quick for him to know.</p><p>He studies himself, he was a chubby human of eighteen- the oldest of nine children; he was blind in his right eye, making it pure white- however, in his left eye he had three different colours. Blue, Cyan and yellow.</p><p>Eyes were the window to the soul and it reflexed as such. Everyone held a bit of each, however, there was always one that outshone the rest- for humans, they were born with Hazel eyes until about six, though it was not unheard for colour to appear before that.</p><p> </p><p>It was not unheard to have three colour too... just rare.</p><p> </p><p>"Ness! You're up?!" Turning he sees his red-eyed twin Clancy, "What a shock to have in the morning!"</p><p>"funny..." Sans says staring at Clancy's smile that was so much like his own, his rosy cheeks stood out against his pale skin. Again just like Ness's rosy cheeks and skin pale. Unlike Ness, Clancy had black hair which he kept shoulder length and loose.</p><p>Clancy hurries past him, going down the stairs with a happy hum.</p><p> </p><p>Ness follows at a much slower pace.</p><p> </p><p>At the bottom of the stairs he met his sister, she had curly brown hair in a high ponytail, her eyes green seemed to twinkle at the sight of him.</p><p>"Good morning brother!" She beams at him, she was sixteen and already grown taller than him- she called him brother because she knew he liked it, however under that odd dream he flinches at it.</p><p>"g'morning beryl." Sans greets with a smile, "what's for breakfast?"</p><p>"Pancakes!" Beryl tells him to a smile, "not everyone is there for once, so you'll be one of the first! How rare!"</p><p>"heh. thanks for cooking." Ness told her kindly, she smiles more at the praise and then runs off to the kitchen.</p><p>As he went forward something rushes past him, followed by another something. Blinking he stares at the second pair of twins in the family- Fourteen-year-olds Amber and Rufus. They both had flaming red hair; Amber eyes were yellow, she was a little shorter than her twin. Rufus had orange he was not only taller than her, but was widen; and as himself and Clancy, they looked so similar it was scary.</p><p> </p><p>"g'morin." Ness calls out to them lazily, they turn and grin at him, returning the greeting. Then rushes off into the dining room.</p><p>"Good moring brother." A soft voice spoke up, causing him to jump slightly, he turns to see twelve-year-old Violet smiling sweetly at him, she plays with her golden hair.</p><p>"g'morning." Ness smiles back with a grin, he leans forward and gave her a quick hug. And she happily returns it, "ready to break our fast?"</p><p>Violet nods and joins her brother in his quest for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>As they reach the double doors they hear someone running behind them, they turn to see a boy of ten wearing a tutu, as he sees the pair his blue eyes lit up and he crashing into the oldest for a hug.</p><p>"g'morin azul. and clodwal." Ness says with a grin, behind the ten-year-old was an eight year old with shining cyan eyes came up, he grins. Azul moves his long black hair out of his face, he had taken it out after his morning's dance practice. Clodwal on the other hand, had blonde hair, not golden like Violet, it was much paler in colour.</p><p>"Good morning Azul, Clodwal." Violet says to their younger siblings, "Did you two sleep well?"</p><p>"YES!" They both answer loudly- Azul let go of Ness, and Clodwal quickly took his place and let go just as quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Following up behind Clodwal was another child. A boy. He looked about four years of age and had hazel eyes.</p><p>"g'morin." Ness says to his youngest and who took after their parents more than any spiling, "miles."</p><p>"Good morning Miles," Violet said to him too, smiling sweetly at him. With eight older siblings, the child was always a little silent, since everyone seemed to speak up for him.</p><p>"BREAKFAST IS DONE!" Beryl voice calls out, and the group outside the dining room turn and head inside.</p><p>"Morning Children!" A male voice calls to them, they turn to see their father beaming at them from the head of the table.</p><p>And all took their places, the youngest being closest to their parents. So Ness was nearer to the end with Clancy and Beryl.</p><p>"Ness!" Their mother yells out, looking him up and down, "I keep telling you! You have to wear a bra!"</p><p>"why?" Ness asks lightly, not understanding.</p><p>"Because! You're a young lady!" His mother says quickly, looking to her husband for backup, "Dear!"</p><p>"Oh! Yes!" His father said quickly nodding, then frowns towards his son daughter, "despite how you feel inside! You are still a woman and not a man!"</p><p>Ness could feel the temperature drop as his siblings gives their parents dirty looks.</p><p>"ok." Ness answers, it was fine, he was used to it- he truly felt like a male inside, it was his outer side that got it wrong...</p><p>He tries looking at guys bodies to see if he felt anything towards them... there was nothing, but then again he felt nothing towards female either. Which was strange, he would have thought he should feel some kind of desire at his age, but he simply did not feel anything- he was hoping that could give him a hint of what he truly was.</p><p> </p><p>Standing Ness hurries out the room, on a quest to find one of his bra he normally throws around the house- it did not take long before he finds one, behind the sofa in the living room. Glancing towards the door, he listens. Then quickly he takes off his vest, showing his bare breasts and hurriedly puts the thing on. The only good thing about the bra was it helped him not to feel the sweat so much.</p><p>It was a hot summer's day.</p><p>Pulling his vest back on he stares out the window, they lived petty far off from others, so it was unlikely anyone would walk past, since he should have closed the curtains, just in case.</p><p>"Ness!" Clancy's voice calls, "breakfast is getting cold."</p><p> </p><p>The door opens and they stare at each other for a moment.</p><p>"you ready?" Ness asks his brother, "it's gonna be a long drive to the lake."</p><p>"Yeah! duh. I'm looking forward to being away from mother and father for two months!!!" Clancy answers with a cheeky grin.</p><p>"welp...we'll going to be away longer once this summer's ended." Ness says coming towards, "college and all that jazz."</p><p>Clancy rolls his eyes, "You're going to college! I'm going to be working!"</p><p>"away from home. in a different town." Ness says in a dull manner, thinking of the four years course in college- he was sure he could pass sooner, if not for some set assignments and other course work.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a photographer!" Chancy says brightly, "it's going to be fun!"</p><p>"going freelance is hard though." Ness points out with a sigh, "it's only 'cause dad is paying our way, that we can do basically, anything we want."</p><p>"I know! It's great right!" Chancy replies, wandering ahead of his brother, "Come on! Let's finish breakfast! Then get our stuff together and then bid farewell to this place!"</p><p>Ness follows before with a grin, his brother grins back at him. Ness quicken his pace, then coming to stand in front of Chancy, he held up his hand him to take.</p><p>"let's go together," Ness utters softly, staring at the red eyes with his single blue.</p><p><br/>Chancy took the hand of that offered hand fast.</p><p>"Yes." Chancy answers with an almost crazed expression as his grin widen, "We were born together. We will die together. Always together."</p><p>"er. sure bro." Ness replies with an easy grin, knowing his twin ways by now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sans- Girl(boy within)= Ness- Eighteen<br/>Chara (Red soul)- Boy= Clancy- Eighteen<br/>Green soul- Girl = Beryl- Sixteen<br/>Yellow soul- Girl = Amber- Fourteen<br/>Orange soul- Boy= Rufus- Fourteen<br/>Purple soul- Girl= Violet- Twelve<br/>Blue soul-Boy = Azul- Ten<br/>Cyan soul - Boy = Clodwal- Eight</p><p> </p><p>Hazel (new soul)- Boy- = Miles- Four</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>